House of Night: Four Weddings
by SebastianSohmaMichaelis
Summary: Four of your favorite House of Night characters star in their own competition from the famous TLC show. "Four brides will attend each other's weddings to see which one is the best. The winner will recieve a honeymoon at a surprise destination. Which bride will see her groom step out of the winner's limo? Find out after Four Weddings. "


Four Weddings

Four brides will attend each other's weddings to see which one is the best. The winner will recieve a honeymoon at a surprise destination. Which bride will see her groom step out of the winner's limo? Find out after Four Weddings.

House of Night

Me: Meet bride number one.

Zoey: Hello, my name is Zoey Redbird. I'm a graduate of the House of Night finishing school and I am a vampyre.

Me: She is marrying her warrior and fellow House of Night graduate, James Stark.

Zoey: I've put a lot of thought and planning into this wedding and I pray to Nyx that everything goes well. I know I'm marrying the best man in the world.

Me: For Zoey, she has decided to have her big day on the Isle of Skye where Zoey and Stark first said I love you.

Zoey: I think my wedding will definitely be more romantic and a true reflection of the way Stark and I feel about each other.

Stark: It'll definitely be the best day of my life.

Me: Bride number two is Stevie Rae Johnson

Stevie Rae: Hi y'll my name is Stevie Rae and I am a Red vampyre High Priestess. I'm so excited for my big day. I just can't wait to marry Rephaim.

Me: Her fiancee Rephaim is an ex-Raven Mocker and a stay at home spouse.

Rephaim: It makes me happy to see Stevie Rae walk through those doors after a long day at her House of Night. She brings me so much joy and love that I'm glad to be marrying her.

Me: Stevie Rae has planned an at home wedding through the curtesy of her mother.

Stevie Rae: It will be so nice to be back home and share the man I love with my momma and my friends.

Me: Bride number three is eager to be married as well.

Aphrodite: You know my wedding will be the winner, because I don't lose. Especially to hillbilly hicks like Stevie Rae.

Me: Aphrodite Lafont has chosen her home mansion to be the center of her wedding day.

Aphrodite: I don't do things half asked. Everything I do, I do it to be the best of everything. If it's less than perfect, it has no place in my wedding.

Me: Fiancee Darius is a Warrior and protects the House of Night students and staff.

Darius: No matter what my love wishes, I do it. I would die for this girl.

Aphrodite: So glad to hear that my hunky little hubby-to-be.

*Aphrodite gives Darius a kiss*

Me: And last but not least, Damien Maslin is keeping his wedding simple but elegant.

Damien: I'm sure that my wedding will be very voluptuous. Jack and I don't need an extravagent wedding to prove our love to the world. All we need is it to be official that...he's mine. *giggles*

Me: Fiancee Jack Twist works alongside Damien as the technicians for the House of Night.

Jack: I couldn't believe that it took Damien so long to work up the courage to ask me to marry him but I'm so glad that he finally did.

*Damien laughs*

Me: They'll be awarding each big day with an overall experience score out of ten. And later they will be ranking the weddings, either first, second, or third for the remaining catergories: venue, outfit, and food. The contestant with the most points wins a fabulous dream honeymoon.

Aphrodite: Bring it on Nerd Herd. May the best wedding win, mine.

Me: First up is Damien's wedding. His ceremony will be held at the Temple of Nyx.

Zoey: I wonder how they set this up.

Stevie Rae: I bet Jack did the decorating. You know how creative he is.

Aphrodite: Let's just go in already.

*Damien and Jack's venue is covered in white ribbons laced with yellow flowers*

Stevie Rae: Aww! They put Damien's element into it. How adorable is that?

Aphrodite: It's definitely a creative idea.

Aphrodite: *to the camera* It did slip my mind that "Air filled with love" didn't exactly hit me that they were putting Damien's affinity for air into the ceremony. I thought that it was a very creative way to make it personal. Nice job Jack!

*Damien comes down the aisle in a white tuxedo. His hair slicked back to reveal his face. In his hands, he is holding a yellow candle surrounded by yellow daisies*

Zoe: He looks so handsome.

Stevie Rae: *to the camera* I thought Damien's tux looked very nice on him. It wasn't too tight and it wasn't too loose. He looked perfect.

Zoe: *to the camera* Damien is the most handsome bride I've ever seen.

Aphrodite: I thought Jack was the girl in this little gay couple

Stevie Rae: Be nice Aphrodite.

Kramisha: Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Jack and Damien. Their love has proven to grow stronger each and every day. Damien, please repeat after me. I Damien Maslin.

Damien: I Damien Maslin,

Kramisha: Promise to be your consort, your lover, and your everything.

Damien: Promise to be your consort, your lover, and your everything.

Kramish: Until Nyx brings us home.

Damien: Until Nyx brings us home.

*Damien tears up and pulls his yellow hankerchief from his jacket pocket. Jack starts to cry as well*

Zoey: I didn't expect to cry.

Stevie Rae: I did.

Stevie Rae: *to the camera* Damien and Jack are about the cutest couple I've ever seen. Besides me and Rephaim. They love each other so much, I know they'll be happy forever.

Kramisha: Do you Jack Twist take Damien Maslin to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, for richer or for poor, till death do you part?

Jack: I do.

Kramisha: Do you Damien Maslin take Jack Twist to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, for richer or for poor, till death do you part?

Damien: I do.

Kramisha: As Poet Laureate of the Tulsa House of Night, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband.

*Damien and Jack kiss and it's effects fill the whole temple with warm wind of their love. The crowd bursts into applause*

Zoey: *to the camera* I thought Damien's tux looked very good on him, but I expected more out of him. The Damien Maslin I know would've put a lot more work into his tux.

Stevie Rae: *to the camera* I thought their ceremony was perfect. It was definitely a Damien and Jack event.

Me: Guests are ushered to the reception hall in the school's ballroom.

Zoey: I didn't expect them to have it here at the school.

Aphrodite: They said they were going to be cheap about it.

Zoey: Well, I suppose it's appropriate. They did meet here.

*The girls walk towards the tables, searching for their name plates*

Aphrodite: Is this the cocktail hour?

Aphrodite: *to the camera* There is no alcohol? Or cocktail hour? What the hell is the matter with this picture.

Zoey: You know Damien doesn't drink Aphrodite so you really shouldn't be surprised.

Aphrodite: *to the camera* I don't care if gay boy doesn't drink. I do. Alcohol needs to be present at a wedding. It's just classy.

Stevie Rae: I really like their centerpieces.

Zoey: I like that it's yellow streamers with white flowers.

Stevie Rae: Did you see that the centerpieces color change every other table.

Zoey: No way, that is so cute.

DJ: Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce to you for the first time, Mr and Mr. Jack Twist.

Stevie Rae: Aww, Damien took his last name. That's so cute.

*Damien and Jack go into their first dance*

Zoey: Aww they're waltzing!

Stevie Rae: Very romantic.

Me: After the first dance, guests are brought the first entree.

Aphrodite: *to the camera* I ordered the fillet minion. I thought it was very tender, nice and juciy and I could taste the wine.

Zoey: How's your shrimp Stevie Rae.

Stevie Rae: It's excellent. It's nice and soft and bursting with flavor.

Stevie Rae: Let's just say that Damien knows how to cook.

Zoey: He cooked all of this food?

Stevie Rae: This morning.

Zoey: Wow, that's impressive.

Aphrodite: *to the camera* Damien's got some game.

*after the meal, nothing seems to happen*

Zoey: Aren't people supposed to be dancing?

Aphrodite: They would, if the DJ were playing anything but jazz.

Stevie Rae: *to the camera* I was not liking the DJ.

Zoey: I can't dance to this.

*Damien and Jack shove cake into each other's face*

Damien: I think that our wedding was the greatest because people were having a good time just relaxing and helping us celebrate our big day.

Jack: I love you.

Damien: I love you too.

*Damien and Jack kiss*

Me: Will Damien's ceremony blow him to the front? The judges scores for dress, venue, and food will be revealed later. For now, the judges only reveal their scores for overall experience

Zoey: I give Damien's wedding a 7 out of 10. I really liked his ceremony and his personal touches. However, I didn't like his DJ or the flow of the evening. I expected more fun.

Stevie Rae: I give Damien's wedding a 7 out of 10. Damien's food was very good, and his ceremony was beautiful. I wasn't a fan of his DJ and the venue didn't feel personal or wedding to me.

Aphrodite: I give his wedding a 5 out of 10. My food was good but Daminen and Jack got married at our finishing school. Who does that?

Me: Next up we have Aphrodite. Her extravagent "Rich in Love" wedding will be held at her summer mansion.

Stevie Rae: *to the camera* I think that Aphrodite will live up to everyone's expectations tonight. She likes things to be perfect all of the time and I think she won't surprise us at all.

Stevie Rae: This place looks more beautiful than I remember.

Zoey: *laughs* I think she'll have like a 21 gun salute for when they get married or something.

Damien: I know one thing for sure, she'll have the biggest and most expensive dress she could find.

Me: Guests make their way to the main ballroom for the ceremony.

Zoey: Wow, look at the chandelier.

Stevie Rae: Yeah, it's beautiful.

Damien: I like the white ribbon she has on the chairs. I think that's a nice wedding touch.

*the ceremony begins and Aphrodite walks down the aisle. She has chosen a princess style dress with ruffles at the bottom, a strapless, heart shaped top decorated with real diamonds. On her head she has a diamond studded bret*

Damien: *whistles*

Zoey: Her dress is really pretty.

Zoey: *to the camera* I thought that Aphrodite's dress was the exact thing that I thought she would choose. It was covered in diamonds, it was shiny, and it was probably very expensive.

Damien: Look at Darius.

*Darius is smiling at Aphrodite and looks as if he is holding is breath*

Zoey: He's probably trying not to cry.

Stevie Rae: Yeah, it's probably along the lines of, "help me, aphrodite is making me do this against my will."

Damien: Put the claws away Stevie Rae.

Aphrodite's father: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to today to witness the union of this Son of Erebus Warrior and this ex-Fledgling. Their love has looked into the eyes of doubt and survived. And now they declare their love in front of their peers and family.

Damien: I thought it was sweet that Aphrodite's dad conducted the ceremony. It was a nice touch.

Aphrodite's father: Aphrodite, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold. In sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?

Aphrodite: I do.

Aphrodite's father: And do you Darius take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold. In sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?

Darius: I absolutely do.

Aphrodite's father: By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride.

*Aphrodite and Darius kiss and the room bursts into applause*

Zoey: Very beautiful.

Me: Guests are now escorted to the terrace for cocktail hour.

Damien: I won't be drinking anything.

Stevie Rae: It's okay Damien, none of us are having anything.

Zoey: What is this? They have a drink that says for vampyres.

Stevie Rae: Do you think it's that blood wine?

Zoey: *grabs a glass and takes a sip* It is. It's actually very good.

Stevie Rae: I can't have that. I'll go crazy.

Damien: I don't see any food.

*waitors are walking around the room. but no one has come to offer them any food.*

Zoey: Let's go chase them down. I want some food.

Zoey: *to the camera* I didn't like that I had to chase down the waitors just for a small crab cake. I think that it was ridiculous and a little too preppy of Aphrodite.

Stevie Rae: This is madness!

Me: After cocktail hour, the guests are lead to the upstairs ballroom for the reception.

Damien: And of course more alcohol!

*the three judges notice that there is a cash bar in the room*

Stevie Rae: I didn't think the girl would become an alcoholic.

Zoey: I think she likes the buzz.

DJ: Alright ladies and gents, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Darius Lafont.

Stevie Rae: Didn't he have a last name?

Zoey: No he didn't. I guess he'd have to take hers.

*Aphrodite and Darius take the center of the dancefloor for their first dance*

Damien: Look at the way her dress flows when she moves. It's so pretty.

Damien: *to the camera* I'd definitely say that Aphrodite's dress was extremely gorgeous and it looks really good on her.

Zoey: It's very beautiful.

Me: Dinner is served. The guests have a choice of lobster or salmon.

Zoey: What are you having Stevie Rae?

Stevie Rae: I'm definitely getting the salmon. What about you Damien?

Damien: I'm getting the lobster. Zoey?

Zoey: I think I'll get the lobster.

*Waitors bring them their first course*

Zoey: The lobster is really good Stevie Rae. Try a bite.

*Zoey hands her a fork full of lobster*

Stevie Rae: Yeah, it's really good. It's nice and sweet. I'm not a fan of the salmon though.

Damien: May I try a bite Stevie Rae?

*She gives him a taste of her salmon*

Damien: Oh yeah, that's not how salmon should taste.

Damien: *to the camera* I felt that Aphrodite's food was too rich for my blood. There is no way that in my lifetime I'd ever eat something like this unless I had thousands of dollars of extra cash just lying around.

*The music picks up and the guests crowd the dancefloor*

Zoey: It's really crowded. There's a lot of people here.

Stevie Rae: I can't even see Aphrodite.

Damien: *to the camera* There wasn't even cake.

Aphrodite: I don't think my wedding is number one. I know my wedding is number one. My venue is definitely the biggest and I married the best man there is.

Darius: And I married the best girl there is.

Aphrodite: That's right my big strong warrior.

Me: Will Aphrodite's rich wedding buy the judge's good scores? The judges scores for dress, venue, and food will be revealed later. For now, the judges only reveal their scores for overall experience

Stevie Rae: I give Aphrodite's wedding a 6 out of 10. I really liked how she decorated her venue but I felt like it was too much. Her food was okay but not something I'd eat again. I also didn't like that she had so much alcohol.

Damien: I'd give Aphrodite's wedding a 6 out of 10. I did like her ceremony room. It was elegant and definitely her. I didn't like how crowded it was and I didn't like the way the food made me feel poor. (laughs)

Zoey: I give Aphrodite's wedding a 6 out of 10. I liked her food, and I liked her dress but I didn't like that we had to chase down the waitor during cocktail hour. I also didn't like that I couldn't see anything that was going on. There wasn't even a cake.

Me: Next up we have Stevie Rae's "Down Home Country" wedding is set up at her family barn.

Aphrodite: I expected her to bumpkin it up. It's going to take a lot to impress me.

*The barn is streaming with yellow lights. There are hay bales with green blankets covering them. Green ribbons decorate the aisle*

Aphrodite: I saw the hale bales coming too.

Zoey: I think it's cute.

Aphrodite: How could this possibly be cute?

Zoey: She's putting herself into the wedding and making it personal.

*Stevie Rae comes down the aisle in the arm of her father. Her dress is an A-line design with lace borderring the neckline and the hem. On her head, a cowgirl hat holding a silky veil.*

Zoey: She's gorgeous.

Damien: It's definitely a Stevie Rae dress.

Aphrodite: She does look beautiful.

Zoey: *to the camera* Stevie Rae's dress fit her perfectly. It had just the right about of decorations for her. It was simple yet elegant, definitely suited her.

Minister: Who gives this woman away?

Stevie Rae's father: Her mother and I do.

Minister: Please place her hand in his and allow these two to be joined. If anyone has a reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.

*The judges are stunned*

Aphrodite: *to the camera* (laughing) I've got a few reasons!

Zoey: Did they really put that in the ceremony?

Damien: I guess she's going for a traditional wedding.

Zoey: *to the camera* I have to admit that I was shocked Stevie Rae put that into her wedding. I mean, no one objects but...still.

Aphrodite: *to the camera* It got me laughing. Maybe I could have fun at this wedding after all.

Minister: Rephaim, you may now read your vows.

Rephaim: Stevie Rae, when I first met you, I didn't know what to think of you. I thought for sure that you were going to kill me (pauses for laughter) But whether or not you meant to, you fixed not only my body, but my heart. I give it to you now, in front of our friends and family and I take yours as well. I love you with all of my being and you have been worth it.

*Zoey wipes a tear from her eye, and Damien follows her example*

Minister: Stevie Rae, you may now read your vows.

Stevie Rae: Rephaim, I knew you were special from the moment I saved you. I knew that there was something about you that was worth fighting for (pauses to wipe away a tear) As I stand before you today, I stand before you not as a Red Vampyre High Preistess, but a woman in love. Nyx smiles upon our union and I promise to love you for as long as I live.

Minister: Stevie Rae, do you take Rephaim to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Stevie Rae: I do.

Minister: And do you Rephaim take Stevie Rae to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Rephaim: I do.

Minister: I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride.

*Rephaim lifts Stevie Rae's veil and they kiss*

Zoey: That was so sweet.

Damien: They are really in love.

Me: After the ceremony, guests are escorted to the basement of the barn for the reception.

*Stevie Rae had more streaming lights and a DJ set up int he back*

Aphrodite: Cement floor as a dance floor? Not my type of party. I'm surprised there aren't any violins.

Zoey: Aphrodite, play nice.

DJ: Ladies and Gentlemen, lets give a nice round of applause for the new Mr. and Mrs. Rephaim Johnson.

Zoey: Rephaim didn't have a last name either.

Damien: He does now.

Me: The guests are served steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans for the first course.

Zoey: How's your steak Damien?

Damien: Just the way I like it. Medium rare.

Zoey: How's your food Aphrodite?

Aphrodite: There is no way I'm eating all of these carbs. I don't eat red meat anyway.

Aphrodite: *to the camera* She should have had more variety and she should've tried to please her guests.

Aphrodite: The food was better at my wedding.

Zoey: *to the camera* I know Aphrodite is mean but I can't believe she said that. Okay, I lied. I can believe it. She can't handle the spotlight being on anyone else, especially Stevie Rae.

Damien: I think it's delicious. The wine is light enough that I don't feel like it's to get drunk. It's a celebratory wine with a hint of blood in it.

Zoey: I like it. It tastes very nice.

*After the meal, the judges notice that Stevie Rae has changed dresses*

Zoey *to the camera* Stevie Rae's second dress was just under her knees, it was as white as her cowboy boots and her white cowboy hat. She looked so country and it was downright adorable.

Aphrodite; By itself, I loved her second dress.

Damien: She was the cutest little cowgirl that I've ever seen. Totally adorable.

Stevie Rae: I think that our wedding was exactly what we planned. It was perfect for him and I because it was our day.

Rephaim: I'm so happy you're finally my wife.

Stevie Rae: I'm so happy you're finally my husband.

*Stevie Rae and Rephaim kiss*

Me: Did Stevie Rae's down home country wedding knock the judges out of their boots? The judges scores for dress, venue, and food will be revealed later. For now, the judges only reveal their scores for overall experience.

Zoey: I give Stevie Rae's wedding an 8 out of 10. She really stuck to her personality and put it into her wedding very well. The dessert table made my stomach bloat but I didn't like the hale bales. They hurt my legs.

Damien: I give Stevie Rae's wedding an 8 out of 10. The food was excellent and her second dress made her look adorable. I didn't like that we were in a barn and the hale bales weren't very comfortable.

Aphrodite: I give Stevie Rae's wedding a 5 out of 10. Her dress and her ceremony were very beautiful but we were in a barn. The hay made my legs stink forever and they scratched my perfect legs.

Me: Last but not least, Zoey's "Midnight Lover's Moon" wedding will be held on the Isle of Skye.

Damien: I know why she picked Isle of Skye.

Stevie Rae: Why?

Damien: This is where she and Stark first said I love you.

Aphrodite: This is also where they hid from the world together. I totally get why she's attached to this place.

Aphrodite: *to the camera* If I had any competition in the venue category, Zoey is my top competition. Her outdoor wedding by the shore at night was beautiful.

*The guests are seated, facing the ocean*

Stevie Rae: Look at that view. And it's sunset, that is a truely beautiful sight.

Damien: Zoey definitely picked a good place to get married.

*Zoey comes down the aisle. Her floor length strapless A-line dress slightly glimmered with a few sparkles. Her bouquet had an assortment of yellow, green, red, purple and blue flowers, each representing the five elements*

Aphrodite: She put all of her elements into her bouquet, I like that.

Stevie Rae: Her dress is stunning.

Damien: *to the camera* Zoey is a simple girl and she doesn't like to do extravagent things when it comes to her sense of style, but her dress was simple enough that it was brilliant. The silk fit her body so well.

Sgiach: We are gathered under Nyx's blessed night. To unite a vampyre and her warrior in the bonds of holy matromony. Let Nyx smile upon this couple as they take their steps into the night as one.

Zoey: Stark, it took me awhile to figure out who I should be with. I know it wasn't easy for you to see me with other guys and I didn't understand why you didn't leave me. But now as we stand here today, I know one word will sum it up; love. I love you with all of my heart, all of my being. You have pledged yourself to me as my warrior and today I pledge myself to you as your partner, your lover, your wife.

Damien: I should've brought more tissues.

Stark: Zoey, it wasn't easy but we have made it here. All along our road, there were bumps and cracks along the way. I have loved you every moment down that road and I will love you until our road comes to an end. Even then, I will fight with my life to protect you. I love you, and I'm here always.

Sgiach: Zoey and Stark have declared their love in many ways. And now, Zoey Redbird, do you take James Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Zoey: I do.

Sgiach: And do you James Stark take Zoey Redbird to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Stark: I do.

Sgiach: With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Warrior, you may kiss your bride.

*Stark takes Zoey into his arms and kisses her*

Stevie Rae: Yay!

Me: Guests then travel down the beach to the reception pavillion.

Aphrodite: Wow, they put a lot of work into this. Look at the lanterns.

Stevie Rae: They have their names on them. That's so cute.

DJ: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the dance floor for the first dance, Mr. and Mrs. James Stark!

*Stark carries Zoey in a baby cradle to the dance floor. He wraps around her and they begin dancing*

Damien: They are so cute together. This beach is beautiful.

Aphrodite: I'm just glad it isn't cold.

Me: Guests are served fillet minion or chicken for dinner with steamed vegetables.

Stevie Rae: The chicken is delicious, but it's a tad dry.

Damien: Mine is great. How's the fillet minion?

Aphrodite: Top notch! It is fantastic. The vegetables are nice and soft and tender.

*After dinner, guests make their way to the dance floor. The guests seem to be having a good time. At midnight, Zoey grabs the microphone from the DJ*

Zoey: Okay everybody, I want you to grab the small lanterns with your name on it and hold them at your tables.

*Guests gather at their tables with their lanterns*

Zoey: Go ahead and light them. *she and Stark light their wedding lantern* Okay everyone, on the count of three, release the lanterns. One.

Stark: Two

Zoey and Stark: Three.

*The lanterns are set free and light up the midnight sky like stars*

Zoey: I think that our guests were overall very satisfied with our wedding. Everyone seemed to have a good time and the best part about our day is that my warrior is now tied to me every way possible.

*Stark kisses Zoey*

Me: Will Zoey's wedding light up the finish line? The judges scores for dress, venue, and food will be revealed later. For now, the judges only reveal their scores for overall experience.

Aphrodite: I give Zoey's wedding an 8 out of 10. She really impressed me with her venue, it was romantic and just like Zoey. However, I didn't like that it was so dark after the lanterns left because the DJ took forever to turn the lights back on.

Stevie Rae: I give Zoey's wedding a 9 out of 10. She put a lot of work into this wedding. I loved the lanterns with the names on it and I loved that they let one go as a couple. I didn't like my food, the vegetables got rubbery and the chicken was kind of dry.

Damien: I give Zoey's wedding an 8 out of 10. Her ceremony was very personal and nice. The lantern idea was really cool and unique. I didn't care for her DJ as much because he just didn't play the kind of stuff I listen to and my chicken was kind of dry.

Me: Each bride is sure that her wedding will be number one. But only one will win the honeymoon of their dreams. To prevent one bride from low scoring the other brides to improve her own chances, the brides must rank the weddings in first, second, and third in the remaining categories; venue, dress, and food. The rankings are converted into points out of thirty in each remaining category and then added to existing scores.

Aphrodite: I loved Zoey's venue the most. I thought that the time of day that the ceremony took place went very nicely with the beach setting.

Stevie Rae: I liked Aphrodite's food the least because I felt that I was wasting a thousand dollars when I couldn't finish the lobster.

Damien: I loved Stevie Rae's venue the best because it was the pinnacle of her theme and she decorated it so adorably.

Zoey: I liked Damien's food the least because although it was hand made by him, it got cold rather quickly and there was no way to heat it up.

Me: Each bride now has a total score out of 120. The brides gather once more to see who's wedding was the best. Which wedding will take home the prize. The winning groom is on his way; he will present the envelope containing the mystery destination to one of these lucky brides.

Zoey: I am really nervous.

Aphrodite: Zoey, where did you get the idea of doing the lanterns?

Zoey: An old movie that I watched.

Stevie Rae: I thought it was a very romantic touch.

Damien: I loved your second outfit Stevie Rae; you were the most adorable cowgirl i've ever seen.

Stevie Rae: I hear the limo. Let's go see who's husband has the envelope.

Damien: I hope it's mine.

Zoey: *to the camera* If I don't win, I hope Stevie Rae does. I think she's my biggest comepetion.

*The limo comes around the corner and the brides/groom hold hands as they anxiously wait to see who's inside. The limo stops and each bride/groom holds their breath. Stark comes out of the limo with the envelope and a bouquet of flowers. Zoey runs to Stark and hugs him*

Me: In the end, Zoey takes the prize. Her dress stunned the judges, earning her a total of 91 points out of a possible 120.

Food=22

Venue=18

Dress=26

Experience=25

In second place is Stevie Rae. Her down home country dresses stunned the judges as well. She finishes the competition with a whopping 86 points.

Food=23

Venue=16

Dress=26

Experience=21

Not to be outdone, Aphrodite comes in third place. Her high rise mansion wowed the judges, giving her a total of 68 points.

Food=16

Venue=26

Dress=12

Experience=18

And last but not least, in fourth place we have Damien. He finishes strong with a total of 64 points

Food=18

Venue=15

Dress=12

Experience=19

Aphrodite: So where are you going.

Zoey: *reads the card* Congratulations. Pack your bags and make sure you pack sunscreen because you have won a cruise honeymoon to the Bahamas! *hugs Stark*

Stevie Rae: *to the camera* I was a little devestated but I'm glad that if somebody won, it was Zoey.

Damien: *to the camera* I'm really happy for Zoey and Stark. They'll be really happy together.

Aphrodite: I'm completely shocked. My wedding was perfect. Oh well, at least my new husband is perfect!

Limo driver: Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Stark.

Zoey and Stark: Thank you.

Stark: We're going to the Bahamas.

Zoey: We're going to the Bahmas.

*Zoey and Stark kiss*


End file.
